


The Knight and Spider

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY, Street Fighter
Genre: Dominant Juri Han, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Jaune has been captured by Juri Han who just wants to have some fun with the blonde knight.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Juri Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Knight and Spider

Jaune began to wake up albeit slowly and groggily, finding himself tied down to a bed. His eyes went wide and started struggling, trying to break out of the bonds to no avail. "How did I get there? Who brought me here?" Soon, the door opened and a 5'5 woman with black hair, purple eyes wearing a purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps that met on her back, forming a spider pattern. She was wearing long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright pink. Her hair was styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appeared to be fastened with pink ribbons. She was also wearing Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. 

"Have a nice nap, big boy?" The woman sexily winked.

"Who are you?" Jaune immediately asked.

"Just call me Juri, cutie." Juri smirked as she walked over, swaying her hips, stirring Jaune's dick to start reacting and his breathing to quicken.

"Juri? Wait a minute! You're..." Jaune didn't get to finish as Juri was already straddling him.

"You're exactly right, sweetie." Juri then licked Jaune's neck, purposefully licking it slowly, a small string of saliva forming and breaking. This caused Jaune's breathing to hitch. "Oh, that felt good, didn't it?

"N-No, it didn't." Jaune tried to resist, but Juri easily saw through it.

Juri merely kept her smirk. "Your friend here begs to differ." She then bent down and licked and sucked around his ear, making him shudder and his dick to get harder. "Oh, you're liking it, I can tell." She went to suckling his neck, even biting it a couple of times.

"Ooohhh..." Jaune groaned as he started arching his back, just what Juri wanted.

Suddenly, Juri's feet undid his pants and underwear and threw them to the side, revealing his foot-long cock in all it's glory. "Oh, you've been holding back from me." Her feet started rubbing Jaune's meat stick slowly, making his breath hitch even more.

"Stop!" Jaune was continuing his attempts to resist Juri's teasing and footjob.

Juri simply giggled, something Jaune would've found cute if he wasn't tied up and being teased by a world-class criminal. "Oh, please. Deep down, you're loving this." Juri then leaned down to his exposed chest and licked his nipples before driving her tongue straight into his mouth. Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull away from her, but her hand kept him still as her tongue dominated him with great ease. Not only that, but Jaune's resolve was failing very quickly as Juri was too damn skilled for him. If there was a class in seduction, Juri Han is the master. She pulled back with a manic grin. “Just give in, Jauney boy.”

“N-Never.” Jaune stuttered defiantly.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Juri feigned hurt while keeping her grin as she slowly turned around, showing her firm yet still bubbly ass to him and plopping it right onto his face and she stuck his very erect dick down her throat. Immediately, she started bobbing her head back and forth, but slowly as she was still teasing Jaune with pleasure. Jaune could feel Juri’s tongue sensually feeling up his cock slowly.

_ “Oh, gods! She’s too fucking good at this!”  _ Jaune moaned in his head.  _ “I’m gonna cum in her mouth!”  _ Seconds later, Jaune did just that as his cock exploded and shot thick cum directly down Juri’s throat and into her stomach. Juri was loving the taste of Jaune’s cum firing down her throat. When it finished, she let go with a wet pop and a satiated sigh. 

“Oh, wow, Jauney. That was more delicious than I thought.” Juri complimented. “You deserve a treat yourself.” She unzipped a part of her skin-tight suit, revealing her moist pussy to Jaune and plopping it onto Jaune’s face. Jaune’s resolve was broken, so he plunged his tongue into her cunt. “Now, you’re getting it, big boy.” Juri grinned as his dick was erect again. As he had his tongue in her snatch, she stuck his cock back into her mouth and sucking on it.

A few minutes later, Juri turned herself around and smashed her lips onto his, with Jaune reciprocating immediately. Their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, practically clawing at them. Their lips made wet, sloppy sounds as they continued to interlock. Their moaning filled the room with sounds. Jaune became immersed in lust and tried to rip off Juri's outfit, but she stopped him. “Uh, uh, uh…” She wiggled her finger.

“Please, Juri! I can’t take it anymore!” Jaune pleaded. “You’re teasing too fucking much! I want you! I want to fuck you!”

“Now, that’s more like what I want to hear.” Juri kept her sadistic grin. “However, I’m not done playing with you.” She slowly removed her outfit showing her firm and large tits to the blonde knight whose eyes were glued to them. She then made them jiggle a little. “Like what you see?”

Jaune didn’t answer and instead with surprising strength, broke free of her restraints and brought Juri onto the bed, and pinned himself on top of her sexy body. “Oh, yeah! Now, this is what I like to see!” Jaune still didn’t say anything and just stuck his dick into her pussy, making her scream in pure pleasure. When he started thrusting back and forth, Juri had her tongue rolled out of her mouth. She captured Jaune’s lips in another deep, lust-filled kiss. 

At this point, Jaune and Juri were immersed in their pleasure as they were moaning and screaming lustfully. Both were stark naked and were still clawing at each other’s bodies. Juri had already come twice while Jaune hadn’t cum again yet. “Time to show you just how strong I am!” Juri suddenly wrapped her legs around Jaune’s body and fucked back by matching Jaune’s thrusts. Both got faster and faster until Jaune erupted in Juri’s soaking wet cunt again, painting the inside white with his cum. Juri lustfully growled and curled her toes.

“Wow, you were pretty good and your dick is perfect for me, blonde knight!” Juri stretched in satisfaction. “Perhaps we’ll do this again if we see each other again.” she leaned down and licked his neck before sashaying out the door.

An hour later, his team and team RWBY burst through the door, Pyrrha and Ruby by his side the fastest. “Jaune! Are you okay?! What did Juri do to you?!” Pyrrha screamed in pure concern.

Jaune didn’t answer as all he was thinking about right now was Juri Han, her teasing, and as much as it disgusted him, their admittedly amazing fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a Jaune/Juri pairing one-shot smut fic. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
